


Fondue

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emphasis However on Mildly, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Food, Lighthearted, Rated 'Cause the Flirting is Miiiiiiiiildly Charged, Short One Shot, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: Ibuki and Celeste split anice classic warming treatafter the former comes in from some play in the snow.
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Mioda Ibuki
Kudos: 1





	Fondue

“Fondue, _ma cherie?_ ”

Ibuki needn’t have been told _once_.

She shook the snow out of her hair in two long, whipping swings; letting instinct guide her way, she leaned forward and closed her mouth around the space over the bowl where she _knew_ Celeste had been holding the fork _aaaaaaaaaaand...!_

\-- Her mouth _burned_ so hard that it got her eyes watering up, but, _but!_

_Ding ding ding ding diiiiiiiing...!_

She _chewed_ (pain...!), and _chewed_ (more paiiiiiiiin...!)

...And a big, big _grin_ turned itself up on her face, and she hummed one _mmph_ -ing, happy note...!

...Her eyes butterfly-fluttered open and she _siiiiiiiiiighed_ , openly, full-voiced.

Celeste beamed at her across the table, posed with the dipping fork like it was a magic wand.

"Apologies," she said, the little _undercurrent_ of laughter shaking underneath, jingle-bell-style. "The temperature seemed perfectly serviceable to _myself_ , but I should have predicted that it may warrant a warning after you've come in from the freezing cold, it would seem...!"

At once, still tear-glazed, Ibuki's eyes narrowed.

With a nose-rumpling _smile._

She _cacklecacklecackled_ and _slammed_ the table, SLAM, SLAM, SLAMMED-rhythmically...!

" -- Are you _kidding?_ " she broke through the laughter, voice cracking into a _squeak!_ She allowed Celeste a _lack of comment_ , as she smoothed her lean-back and mild _gape_ down at the lightening smacks of Ibuki's hands into poker-face and poker-stance. "That hit the _spot!_ "

She meant it; felt that nice _afterburn_ down through to her chest, as she said it.

Sometimes, the best way to counter someone's _bluff_ , after all, was with the good, sweet truth.

She cackled again.

"Ibuki may have learned she can't handle snowboarding today, no matter how much she hoped her _extreme vibes_ meant that it was in her blood..."

She caught Celeste smirking, and a _flash_ struck her system; _yup, I'm happy for you!_

"...but she sure _can_ handle a little hot cheese!"

Her mouth made a wet snapping sound, tongue-over-and-off-of-lips, as she dropped her mouth open; began to rock, with a wink.

Celeste paused for a moment, regarding her with her _measuring-eyes_.

Then her shoulders vibrated, ever-so-slightly. Ever-so-slightly, too, through tinkling glass and footsteps abounding the chalet dining hall, did Ibuki her a particularly _light_ little hum of laughter. Around two fingers pressed gently to the center of her lips, her mouth curved up in the little bow of a smile. A beat. Her eyelashes fluttered; she waved the fork - still so wand-like - in an arc through the air; picked up a piece of bread from the little dish at the table's side, leaned forward to immerse it in the pot, and watched herself begin to trace little circles.

"...For the _record_ , Ibuki," she said, in even, measured, subduedly-singsong cruises, "one _isn't_ supposed to eat from the fork... _contamination_ , yes?"

The piece of bread lifted from the pot, cheese hanging from it like a vine. It loosened. Loosened... dropped. Drip. Drip.

Ibuki arched an eyebrow at Celeste, jaws still wide-open with their curve faded.

Celeste turned her jewel-red eyes up to her, still half-lidded in a face half-lowered, curved line to *her* mouth made more cheekily subtle.

" _But...!_ " She tapped the side of her smile with a fingertip. There was that _hummmm!_ of a laugh again, and her tone lilted back higher cleanly as if by a conductor's stroke. "...Eat all you want!" Up came the bread on higher, forward; Ibuki leaned to meet it, shutting eyes as her mouth closed and flattened around it. (Chewed... found it not so hot this time, actually! Her head tilted -- ) "After all, Teruteru and Kirumi should be bringing out the _chocolate_ fondue shortly, and I can more than certainly wait for that..."

Celeste drew the fork back with a hollowed _shhhhing_ between Ibuki's teeth; she left it on the dish and sat back in her chair, primly, head bowed and hands laced among...

...lace.

\-- And Ibuki's eyes hardened with the seal of her lips as she licked the interior of her mouth clean and swallowed in a hurry with, _helloooooo!_ , heat tightly _nova-ing_ in her chest and electricity buzzing down her back; she squinched her eyes tight and _leaped_ up both hands _slamming_ on the table --

_"Bring it on!"_

Celeste blinked, subtly leaned back again. "...I was just about to _say_ , Ibuki," she said, her voice still lilting, mild, pleasant, "two kinds of fondue are a bit _rich_ for one meal... It's best that one saves room...!"

Ibuki shook her head with two wide tosses - in-time: "Mm-mmh!" Her grin stretched _face-achingly_ wide as she leaned in, hair dangling just-over the rims of the pot. She began to hop on her toes; Celeste glanced down, somewhere - then back up at her face. "If you _really_ wanted Ibuki to save room, you shoulda told her we were getting chocolate, _too_ , _before_ you gave her the cheese!"

Celeste's eyebrows raised, face settling.

"If Ibuki's _gotta_ have _both_... well, that's not a 'gotta' at _all!_ "

...A pause.

Celeste blinked again, eyelids lowering.

Her smirk returned, and she hummed - without laughing - leaning forward, lower lip to the bend of a crooked index finger. "I suppose you _did_ say you can handle it," she said, a faint _buzz_ behind the vividness and _sweetness_ to drawled syllables.

" _Suuuuuuuure did!_ " Ibuki had ceased her hopping; the _buzz_ , instead, had made her want to _wiggle_ in the air behind herself, some thought telling her that _this all had to do with_ bees; _couldn't think of what right now, but bees wiggle! Wiggle-wiggle-wiggle..._

Long fingers on Celeste's free hands drummed two light rounds. "I'll order an extra pot, then...!" she said. " _And_ \-- get a betting pool ready..."

_An extra pot._

So, too, did an extra _buzz_ enter the _snickers_ through Ibuki's teeth: _**heeeee** -hee-heeeee..._

Up her elbows came onto the table.

She _plopped_ her chin into her hands.

" _Dooooooooes_ that mean we get an extra fork for you to feed Ibuki strawberries and cake off of, too...?"

"Mmm, maybe it does, _ma cherie..._ " Celeste nodded in the air, and lifted a hand.

Ibuki twisted to see Kirumi approaching with a little _cauldron_ on a tray, and her eyes lit up.

"Maybe it does...!"


End file.
